The Mass Spectrometry Core Facility provides support to enable traditional and non-traditional users of mass spectrometry the ability to apply advanced mass spectrometry analysis of small molecules to achieve their research objectives. The major focus of this Core is small molecule analysis including metabolomics, lipidomics, drug metabolism, molecule structure identification, and small molecule quantification. According to the Network of IDeA Funded Core Laboratories database, out of 63 mass spectrometry core facilities listed, only seven (7) provide small molecule analysis service, and just four (4) allow for lipidomic analysis. The relative uniqueness of our small molecule mass spectrometry analysis of small molecules has resulted in a recent surge in demand for our services, a dramatic increase in the publication of manuscripts, and an increase in submission and receipt of funded grants. The major roles of this Mass Spectrometry Core Facility are to: (1) Provide a facility for the use of established methods of mass spectroscopic analysis of small molecules; (2) Actively develop new mass spectrometry approaches for small molecule analysis, as well as data collection and analysis; (3) Continuously expand our capacity and capabilities to support new research projects; (4) Provide advanced training in mass spectrometry especially to graduate students; (5) Assist with new faculty hiring; and (6) Aid off-campus investigators with similar analyses. The operation of this Core is based on approved policies posted on the Core's website that regulate services provided, access to the instruments, training, quality control, cost, and conflict resolution. Currently, we are providing two major types of services: (1.) Full service where Core personnel perform the analyses and train investigators for sample extraction and preparation; and (2.) Self service where Core personnel train investigators to perform their own sample extraction, preparation and analysis. Our advisory board provides input on these policies and activities. COBRE Phase III support of the Mass Spectrometry Core Facility will enable us to support existing and future research projects, will enhance our sustainability, and will significantly facilitate the development of biomedical research in the Central Region and beyond.